When rain falls
by Plecostomus
Summary: He couldn't wait to finish her off, an imaginary scene kept playing through his mind, over and over again.


****

Heh heh... this chapter contains a bit of sexual thoughts and blood and gore, and i'm a DETAILS person, so i'll definitely make it as visual as possible for whoever reads it!! But this chapter is the prologue to later parts where it'll be much more darker and sinister as the plot thickens. But all in all, i hope you enjoy the story and try to not let the details gross the hell outta you.

P.s: For those who have a weak stomach and/or is sensitive to blood and gore, and still wanna read the story, GO AHEAD!! I'm not gonna stop ya!! **JUZ BRING ON THE BARF BAGS!! **

****

**CHAPTER1: You're My Prey**

* * *

"I laugh in the face of danger and then hide till it goes away"

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

* * *

She gripped her tote bag nervously in her hand as she quickened her pace through the dark alleyway, her knuckles turning white with effort. She was vaguely aware of it as her heels clacked on the cold pavement beneath her. It seemed loud and jarring to her, seeming to bounce off the walls of the desolate and run-down apartment. It was nothing compared to her heartbeat; pounding rapidly in its ribcage, a steady thumping rhythm on its own. Her generous bosom heaved with each breath, she felt sick in her stomach, a gnawing feeling growing with each step she took.

She felt something watching her; she was sure of it, that it was not her imagination this time. The more she thought of it, the more flustered she got, she looked around wildly; only to be greeted by dirty graffiti-stained walls.

All of a sudden, she felt a strange prickling sensation at her nape-

the sensation of being watched was growing stronger and it made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand. Unable to take it anymore, she broke into a run...

* * *

A smile played across his lips as he watched her steadily, admiring her lithe figure, her long sensuous legs, her generous breast. Felt himself getting hard as he imagined himself bedding her, the feel of her nipple in his mouth. Pity there was so little time, he would have enjoyed fucking her, today, however, would be the day she fucks with death. He relished the feeling, watching her walk quickly as she glanced around nervously. Then grinned widely when she broke into a run. He could feel her fear emanating from her pores, mingling with her cold sweat as it trickled down her temples

**LIKE BLOOD...**

He couldn't wait to finish her off, an imaginary scene kept playing through his mind, over and over again.

He couldn't wait to carve her up, to mark that milky white skin of hers, she looks so

**PURE...UNTAINTED...**

But soon....

She'll be **DEAD...**

Unable to wait any longer, he decides to cut to the chase. He had been sitting on the ledge of the abandoned apartment for quite awhile, watching her, legs dangling over the edge. He wanted to give her a nice surprise. He pushed himself off the ledge and fell... his duster billowing behind him like a cape. He was not afraid at all. Landing quietly on his feet, cat-like; without a sound, the last few traces of wind magic fading gently into the night.

He was ready.

He followed her swiftly from behind, like a shadow, his black duster flapping gently in an unseen breeze. It was getting chilly, but that would not matter anymore later for the lady, in fact, her body would soon be colder than the night itself.

He unlatches his sword by his side and grasps it in his hand, unconsciously adjusting and trying to find the most comfortable grip on the hilt. The knife edge of the blade glinted cruelly and dangerously under the moonlight.

She sensed his presence behind her this time, she was afraid to look behind. She knew that this time it would be real, no wild imaginations running on overdrive this time. She looked up, and an almost inaudible gasp escapes her throat without her knowing it.

**He was right in front of her.**

grinning in her face.

She wants to scream, to seek help, but she has lost her voice, left behind on the walk through the alleyway along with her courage. Her pupils dilate as shock coursed through her veins like the ice water pouring down her spine. A knowing look passed between the two of them

**She will not live to see the sunrise ever again**.

She sunk to her knees, her legs giving out on her. A wave of pity with a hint of remorse suddenly appears on his face,giving him an almost angelic look on his handsome face. Getting down on one knee, he raises a gloved hand to gently brush a lock of chestnut brown hair away from her face. He leans in closer, slow; hesitant before he kisses her tenderly. At first, she was too stunned to react, unsure of what to do; she opened up and let him in when his tongue brushed her inner lips. Even through her haze of fear, she has to admit that it was one of the best kisses she ever had; she wanted more, but before she could fully comprehend what she was going to do, he broke the kiss and pushed her away roughly. That look of pity and remorse was gone; replaced by a satisfied smirk on his now cruel face.

**He had been toying with her**

He swung and the next thing she knew, she was blinded by a flash and she felt her intestines spilling into her lap; slippery and warm, blood was pouring from her wound like shattered bottles of wine, staining the dirty pavement crimson and giving the air a distinct metallic bloody smell. She found her voice; and screamed. It echoed into the night; shrill and pained; full of questionings,( What had she done that deserves her death?) It was cut short by another deadly glint of moonlight from the sword. The last thing she saw through her haze of pain before she died was this weird looking gun-like sword, lightly coated with blood dripping from it;

**her blood**

Swing towards her head, a long silver arc whistling gracefully through the air, coming in contact with and getting embedded in her neck momentarily before cutting through the bone and separating her head from her body; blood trailing from the severed stump.

Bathed in the cold harsh glow of the moon; her body slumped over, very much dead in her own pool of blood and guts.

Satisfied, he surveyed his handiwork proudly, then took out a cloth and wiped down his gunblade meticulously until it shone in the moonlight. Then he glanced at the head, grimaced(her eyes had rolled into its socket in her fit of pain and blood was trailing lightly down her mouth) and covered it with the cloth that he had used to wipe his sword with. The body will soon be forgotten by him, only to be remembered as a figure in a death statistic by police officials, he had discharged of so many people the same way, it had become the norm for him.

Without a second thought, Squall turned and strolled away, whistling merrily into the night.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hey hey... hope that you enjoyed reading it...It'll be updated as soon as possible and when I have the time (at most the max I'll take to update would be 2 wks cos I've got the outline already) but I've got skool, so u may have to wait...lol...I'm a sucky lil first timer here( i think,) so please RnR yah? Bring it on!!

Plecostomus


End file.
